When Hate Turns into L O V E
by swtdreamzzzz
Summary: Kagome stared in horror. A horribly drawn picture was taped onto her part of the locker. At the top of the paper, it said, “Hey darling, this is a picture from me to you.” The picture depicted a raven-black haired girl and a silver-white haired boy ki
1. Chapter 1

**When Hate Turns into L O V E**

Summary: Kagome hates Inu yasha in real life, but she falls in love with him online. What happens when they actually meet one another?

**Chapter 1**

Kagome stared in horror as she opened the locker. A horribly drawn picture was taped onto the right side of her part of the locker. At the really top of the paper, it said, "Hey darling, this is a picture from me to you." The picture depicted a raven-black haired girl and a silver-white haired boy kissing.

She narrowed her brown eyes and glanced at the end of the hall, where a guy with long, silver-white hair stood, laughing and smirking. (A/N: Yes, a hanyou, but normal.)

"Inu yasha," Kagome muttered angrily. It was bad enough that they shared the same homeroom, but they also shared the same locker. So many people attended Shikon High that everyone had to share a locker.

Ever since she could remember, Inu yasha had been on her nerves. He just couldn't seem to get over himself. He was one of those conceited popular guys. He knew he was one of the top three hottest guys at school and couldn't stop teasing Kagome about what happened the first time they met.

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of school and Kagome was running late, as usual. She had just moved to Tokyo about two weeks ago and was starting school off at a place she didn't know. She received her locker combination in the main office and quickly stopped by her locker. As she dropped off her school supplies and textbooks, a shadow hovered over her._

"_Who the hell are you?" a deep voice asked rudely. "What are you doing with my locker?"_

_Kagome was about to snap back when she wheeled around and stopped dead in her tracks. Despite the angry expression on his face, he looked like a god. She blushed when she realized how close his face was to hers. He continued to throw daggers of hate when she glanced away and noticed he had caused a scene. With his good looks, she guessed he was popular among the girls. _

_When he noticed she had glanced away and turned ten shades redder, he stepped back and gave her a satisfied smirk. "So, like what you see?"_

_Kagome turned towards the lockers and busied herself, trying to hide her blush. "Don't flatter yourself," she replied harshly. _

"_Oh, yeah?" Grinning inwardly, he slipped an arm around her tiny waist. Kagome let out a squeak and she quickly clamped her mouth shut with her hand._

"_What are you doing?! Isn't there such thing as harassment at this school?" Kagome slapped his arm away. Composing herself, she rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was flattered by his attention. "You are such a big flirt. Too bad not everyone in this school is as into you as you think we are." _

"_Whatever you say," he said skeptically and gave her a mischievous grin. "Anyway, I'm Inu yasha. You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before."_

"_Yes."_

"_And I'm guessing you're my locker partner? I hope you won't start bring your friends around here just to bother me." _

"_You wish."_

"_I won't have to. It automatically happens." Inu yasha leaned against the lockers. "You're not very friendly, you know? I see you're not the chatty type." Kagome looked at him irritably and made no attempt to reply. _

_Suddenly, one of the boy's friends called from a distance. "Later, wench."_

"_The name's Kagome," she snapped. _

_End of Flashback_

Kagome shuddered at her thoughts. Now, Inu yasha took every opportunity he received to tease about how irresistible he was.

Kagome grabbed the hideous sketch and ripped it into shreds.

* * *

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome said, as she slipped into her desk next to her best friend's across the aisle. Kagome was in high spirits when she found out that she shared at least one class with Sango.

"Hi," Sango replied.

Before any of them could say another word, Mrs. Kaede appeared in between them and asked to talk to Sango for a while. Sango gave her a questioning glance, as if to tell her that she didn't know what it was about.

With a shrug, Sango left. Kagome had nothing better to do, so she decided to study for the upcoming test on biology the next day. She grabbed her notebook and began looking through her notes.

A while later, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sango return. When Kagome looked up, she almost slipped out of her seat. Sango stood next to her desk, packing her bag up, as Inu yasha made himself comfortable.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inu yasha asked, with an evil gleam in his golden eyes. "Can't stay still around me?"

Sango rolled her eyes at the comment. She always knew that there was something going on between them, but never really found out why they acted so hateful around each other.

"Wh-what?!" Kagome sputtered. "Why are you here?"

"To annoy you," Inu yasha said simply.

Kagome was about to ask another question when she thought better of it. "Okay, never mind, you jerk. Why is he here, Sango? And where are you going?"

Sango stopped packing her things. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just changing seats. Inu yasha got transferred into this class, but I have no reason why. He says that he can't really see from the back of the room, so Mrs. Kaede suggested me to switch seats with his original seat."

"He has perfect eye sight!" Kagome exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Inu yasha shot back.

Kagome groaned and buried her head in her arms. Now she had three classes with Inu yasha, homeroom, PE, and biology.

"Where's you're new seat?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango pointed to the really back corner of the room. "It sucks, but what can I do? See you………" she stopped shortly. Kagome gave her a confused look and glanced at the back of the room.

There, Miroku sat next to the empty seat. Kagome almost burst out laughing, but tried to keep it to herself, when she saw Sango glare at her.

"At least I don't sit next to Inu yasha," Sango whispered as she walked passed. Then, in a normal voice, she said, "See you later, Kagome!"

"Yeah………" She had almost forgotten that Inu yasha was there, but Sango reminded her once again.

Kagome slumped back into her chair. Partner labs were usually done with the person sitting in the next aisle, so now she was stuck with Inu yasha. It would be a miracle if she could pass biology. Kagome had enjoyed the last couple of months being paired up with Sango, but now, it was all over.

She heard Inu yasha snicker and turned, ready to smack him.

"Hey," Inu yasha called out, eyeing her notebook lying on the desk. "Can I look through that for a sec.? I forgot to take notes for some entries."

Without waiting for a reply, he snatched Kagome's notebook. "Give it back," Kagome said irritated. Inu yasha just sat looking through her notebook, as if he didn't hear a word she just said.

"Give it back!" Kagome snarled.

"Whoa! Feisty," Inu yasha said with a laugh.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, so she stood up and reached across the aisle. She tried to grab it, but it was pass her reach.

"What are you doing to me, Kagome?" Inu yasha said loudly. "If you must know, there are enough Mirokus in this world. I know you're head over heals for me, but stop grabbing at me!"

Almost everyone in the room heard his remark, and turned their heads towards the commotion. Kagome's face turned beat red.

* * *

A/N: So how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**When Hate Turns into L O V E**

Summary: Kagome hates Inu yasha in real life, but she falls in love with him online. What happens when they actually meet one another?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! If anyone can think of a better screen name than Hemogak for Kagome, tell me! My brain's just dead right now. I just used Hemogak because it spelled Kagome H. backwards. Though it sounds a little weird………

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the school day was a drag, with Inu yasha bugging her every time he saw her. Ever since biology, rumors started to spread about Kagome and Inu yasha. Kagome was known as the "desperate girl" who just couldn't seem to get over her huge crush on Inu yasha. As Kagome walked through the hall, she could hear people whisper like crazy about her.

Things like: "Oh! There's that girl who has a crush on Inu yasha, but he's giving her a really hard time about it." "Kagome and Inu yasha are going out!" "Did you see how red Kagome got in biology? You could that she has it for him bad!" "Aw……… I feel so sorry for Kagome, with Inu yasha playing around with her like that."

Kagome tried to stay calm, but it was too much. Stupid people were making up stupid rumors about her and Inu yasha, when she wanted _nothing_ to do with him.

It also annoyed her whenever Inu yasha walked around the school with his best friend, Miroku, both looking triumphant. There was always a group of girls trailing after them. Kagome couldn't see what the other girls saw in them.

School had been let out for a while when Sango called. Before starting on homework, Kagome had decided to kill some time.

"So, what's up?" Sango asked.

"Not much. I think I'm going to go online for a while and grab something to eat before I start doing homework," Kagome said with a sigh. "School's a drag, but I'm looking forward to the new play the drama club is putting on. We're doing a play called _Reach For Tomorrow_ this year. It's written by the drama teacher."

"What's it about?"

"Um, well, there's this man who loses his wife in a car accident. He becomes cold-hearted and stops paying attention to his children. A young lady, Maria, becomes a governess for the children and eventually softens the heart of their father and gains his love………"

(A/N: Doesn't it sound familiar? Yup, it's like Sound of Music, but there's no singing involved.)

"Sounds interesting. I'm definitely going to watch this thing."

"I'm thinking about trying out for the leading role."

"Oh? That's great! I hope you get the part."

"Yeah, me too. So, how's life with that little perverted fried of yours?"

Sango snorted at the other side of the phone line. "Friend? He's unbelievable."

"Unbelievable?" Kagome laughed.

"You know what I mean. He's so disgusting. He flirts with every girl he sees. He is such a player! I can't stand him."

"Well, did he do anything to you?"

"No! Thank God!"

"Then why are you so upset? Do you like him or something?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"No way! Why would I ever fall for someone as perverted as Miroku? He is such a jerk!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I don't," Sango repeated, making sure Kagome got that stuck in her head. "Anyways, how about you and Inu yasha? You guys seem to have a little something there. You know what they've been saying at school."

"Don't remind me," Kagome said dully. Then, she became suspicious. "_You _don't believe there's something going on between us, do you?"

"No! Of course not! Should I? Anyways, my mom's yelling at me. I'll talk to you online, okay?" Before Kagome could say reply, Sango hung up.

Kagome turned on her computer. Right as she signed on, a screen instantly popped up. It was a chat room invitation from Sango.

Kagome accepted the invitation and entered the chat room. She saw that, once again, there were many screen-names she didn't recognize. Everyone would just keep inviting their friends, who'd invite their other friends. The only people she recognized in the chat room were Hojo, a guy from drama, who has a humungous crush on her, and her three other good friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

She skimmed through the conversation that everyone had chatted about. Everyone was talking about the Winter Ball that was coming up. Old news. Kagome never found dances that interesting. She didn't see the point of going. "You guys are talking about the dance again?" Kagome typed. "Doesn't it get old?"

Sango wrote back, "Of course! Aren't you excited?"

Kagome sighed, and wrote, "Whatever."

A couple minutes later, another screen popped up. It was an instant message from ShikonBoy. A smile slowly spread on Kagome's face. She didn't know exactly who it was, but they had been talking to each other for the past few months. They had met in a random chatroom. His name was Koji. He was a senior, just like she was. She didn't know where he lived or which high school he went to, but she didn't mind. She had grown comfortable talking to Koji over the past few months and decided it was safe to trust him with her secrets.

ShikonBoy: Hey, Tara.

Tara. Her online name. She never really trusted the Internet, more or less, the people online. Screen names got passed around, who knows what kind of people will end having her screen name. Though she liked Koji, there were always those "what if" questions.

Hemogak: Hey! How was your day?

ShikonBoy: Well, it was okay.

ShikonBoy: I know this girl is probably hella pissed at me right now, but I guess it's my fault.

Hemogak: Oh really? What happened?

Kagome felt a pain of jealousy when Koji mentioned another girl. She had grown to like him, but she couldn't have a crush on him………could she?

ShikonBoy: Nothing really, it's just me and my lame jokes.

Hemogak: Wow, that's hard to imagine. You are such a sweet boy.

Kagome felt herself blush. _I did not just say that._

ShikonBoy: Gee, I'm sure that's what she thinks.

Hemogak: Um, well, do you like her or something?

ShikonBoy: Like her? No. Far from that. I just like teasing her. I got a little laugh out of it, but now I feel like a low-life loser.

Hemogak: Oh

ShikonBoy: Yup. Well, enough about my day. What's up with you and lover boy?

Kagome laughed.

Hemogak: Don't get me started. I swear, I don't understand how I could hate someone as much as I hate him, but I try not to. I just wish he were as considerate and thoughtful as you are.

_Oops, not again. _

ShikonBoy: Give him a chance. Maybe he just has a secret crush on you and is just trying to hide it to show how macho he is.

Hemogak: That'll never happen. It's called pure hate.

They continued talking until Kagome called her down for dinner. Talking to Koji always brightened her day. Kagome didn't know why, or how, but she was grateful that he was always there when she needed to talk to someone.

* * *

A/N: Kind of obvious who ShikonBoy is, isn't it? Sorry if the chapter was boring and their conversations are boring. XD Bear with me, it'll get better!


	3. Chapter 3

**When Hate Turns into L O V E**

Summary: Kagome hates Inu yasha in real life, but she falls in love with him online. What happens when they actually meet one another?

A/N: I usually won't go bashing Kikyo in my stories, but she's needed in this one. She's not going to be that bad of a person in here.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walked to school the next morning, humming. It was a freezing cold day and winter was arriving. She wore an overcoat over her green school uniform. Her bare legs were iced cold.

After a while, she stopped, sensing someone following her. She whirled around, and faced a silver Mercedes. Tilting her head, Kagome glanced at the driver. There, sitting down in the driver's seat, sat Inu yasha. He looked like he was bored to death.

"You sure walk like a snail," Inu yasha called out through the opened window, when he saw that Kagome had noticed him. "I was getting a little bored, even though there was music. You _could_ try to sing a little better."

Kagome stared hard at him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded coldly.

"Well, excuse me, I'm on my way to school. I _do_ pass by this place."

"Okay………………" Kagome waited for Inu yasha to take off, but he didn't budge. "Well, BYE. Aren't you going to go now?"

"Why so cold? I was just going to offer you a ride to school. I guess I can take the offer back………"

"W-what? Wait!" The weather was cold, and she didn't really feel like walking.

Inu yasha smirked. "I knew you wouldn't pass this fabulous chance with a guy like me."

As Kagome climbed in the passenger seat, she glared menacingly at him. "Shut up."

They drove in silence for most of the ride to school. When they entered the school parking lot, a group of girls stood near the parking space where Inu yasha usually parked. Kagome moaned. For a moment, she had forgotten that there was always a group of giggly girls acting like jerks when Inu yasha was around.

Inu yasha raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing," Kagome muttered. "Stupid fan girls."

As they stepped out of the Mercedes, everyone greeted Inu yasha excitedly, and then noticed Kagome. "What's she doing here with you?" "Are you guys going out or something?"

Inu yasha just laughed and shrugged off the questions. The questions remained unanswered. Kagome felt her temper rising. She didn't want any more rumors spreading around than there was the other day.

Kagome raised her head, when she heard a sugar-sweet voice call out, "Hey, Inu yasha darling!"

Inu yasha froze at the sound of the voice. Kagome watched, as a very thin and pretty girl with long, black hair appear. Despite the difference in eye color, she was almost an identical version of Kagome. Guys trotted after her like puppy dogs. Kikyo walked in long, graceful strides as she approached them.

Without warning, Inu yasha quickly placed his arms around Kagome's shoulders. _What is he doing?_ Kagome thought, uncomfortably. "Just shut up and do as I say," she heard Inu yasha whisper to her. Kagome just nodded, dumbly.

Kikyo stared when she saw that Inu yasha was with Kagome. "What's that th-thing doing here?"

"She's not a thing, Kikyo, she's my, uh, new girlfriend."

"What do you mean? You chose that girl over me? You have got to be kidding me," Kikyo pouted.

"Well, I guess that's life," Inu yasha said with a shrug. "Kagome's a sweet little girl at heart, though she can be violent at time." All he wanted to do at that moment was to get away from Kikyo. She was always following him around, trying to get him to go out with her. Just to satisfy her, he even flirted around with her at times.

At the same moment, Kagome was too surprised to even notice that Inu yasha had called her violent. She was surprised that he had called her 'sweet.' Kagome felt dazed and then put on a light smile on her face.

"Whatever," Kikyo snickered. "I'll see you later Inu yasha without that smiling freak……… alone."

Inu yasha just shrugged again. They followed behind Kikyo, entering the school entrance, and down the hall. After a few minutes, Kagome asked uncertainly, "So were you serious?"

Inu yasha looked at her questioning, then realized what she was talking about. He scoffed and laughed rudely. "You wish. You think I'd actually go out with someone like you? I just did that because I don't like Kikyo. Sure, she's got a body to die for, but she's not my type."

Kagome felt her face burning up, stopped abruptly, and then cried out, "Who's the one talking? What's this piece of junk still doing on my shoulders?" She shook her shoulder with a jerk, indicating his arm.

"You like it, I know you like it," Inu yasha replied with a cocky smile. Adding more to her embarrassment, he held on to her even more tightly and leaned towards her, only inches away from her face.

Kagome felt as if she were going to blow up like a bomb any second. She broke away from Inu yasha harshly, and then stomped off towards the other direction they were supposedly going. Behind her, she could hear him laughing non-stop.

* * *

Hemogak: I hate school. I always did and always will.

ShikonBoy: So what happened today that made you so……… annoyed?

ShikonBoy: It can't be just about school.

Kagome was online, talking to Koji again. "Well, you know that annoying jerk I've been complaining to you about? We even got stuck sharing the same locker, so naturally, I see him everyday. His role in life is to make everyone's life miserable," she wrote.

"Oh, I see," Koji wrote back, without thinking.

As Kagome ranted on and on how the guy she shared her locker with, she could almost hear Koji laughing.

ShikonBoy: Haha……… You know that girl I talked to you about? She probably despises me the way you despise that guy.

Hemogak: I still don't believe someone would hate you that much. Well, anyways, I'll shut up now. I'm sure you've fallen asleep by now, listening to my stupid problems.

ShikonBoy: It's okay. I always complain to you about my life too. You know what's so funny? We have so much in common. I wish I could meet you.

Kagome sighed. They'd been at this for quite some time. But high school was tough, not to mention the play they were going to put on right before winter break. There wasn't much time for this kind of thing and who knows how far they lived from each other?

Hemogak: Yeah, me too.

ShikonBoy: Anyway, do you guys have anything interesting going on before winter break?

Hemogak: Well, I'm in the drama club, so yes, there is. We're going to put on a play called _Reach for Tomorrow_ the Friday before winter break. Then, the following Saturday, we're going to have this pointless thing called Winter Ball.

ShikonBoy: Exactly!

Hemogak: Huh? What are you talking about?

ShikonBoy: I think dances are pointless, too, but that's all everyone could talk about now.

Kagome laughed. _I could talk to him forever and never run out of things to talk about. I wish he went to Shikon High. _"Same," she typed. "I can't stand it." Before signing off and starting homework, Kagome said good-bye to him.

* * *

A/N: As you can tell, Kagome and Inu yasha are both very clueless people in this story………


	4. Chapter 4

**When Hate Turns into L O V E**

Summary: Kagome hates Inu yasha in real life, but she falls in love with him online. What happens when they actually meet one another?

**Chapter 4**

Kagome couldn't wait for 3:30 that day. The school theater was going to hold the auditions for the coming play. She had practiced her lines all weekend and was confident with herself. She kept glancing at the clock in Mrs. Kaede's classroom. _I'm not going to let anything or anyone get in my way today. _

"Not even Inu yasha and Kikyo," she muttered.

"Did I just hear my name?" Inu yasha asked, leaning towards her.

Kagome jumped in her seat. "No. Now stop talking to me. I don't enjoy your company."

"Really? I thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Inu yasha, Kagome, what are you guys chattering about?" Mrs. Kaede voice boomed. "Please save the romance talk for break time. I told you many times before that if I catch you guys talking one more time, I will send you guys into the office."

Inu yasha rolled his eyes and slumped back into his chair. "Then can you please make this class more interesting? I'll have to fall asleep if you can't."

Mrs. Kaede stared at him hard. "If you have one more outburst, you'll be meeting the principal this afternoon for detention."

"Whatever," Inu yasha muttered.

Mrs. Kaede walked back to the front of the classroom. "You, too, Sango. Don't think I can't hear you giggling back there. And Miroku? Please read rule number 5 up on the board."

"Yes, Ma'am. Rule number 5, keep your hands to yourself."

"Exactly. Please do follow that rule." Mrs. Kaede cleared her throat. "So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Inu yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, we will be doing a lab in here today. I have written the instructions up here on the board. All you and your partner have to do is to mix the chemicals and etc. as instructed, in order. Your grade for this lab is based on the outcome of it. You have 45 minutes to complete this assignment. Please begin."

Kagome groaned. Working with Inu yasha meant failing entirely.

Not even 5 minutes later, there was an explosion.

"Inu yasha!! I told you to pour in the red liquid, not the blue one!" Kagome sighed and began to clean up the mess.

"What do you mean? You told me to add in the blue!"

"No, I didn't………" Kagome said frustrated. She looked at Inu yasha. "Don't just stand there! The least you can do now is to help me clean this up."

"Yeah, whatever," Inu yasha said, grouchily.

The class suddenly came to end. Kagome was relieved that she and Inu yasha have been able to complete the lab even after the three other explosions. Of course, Kagome had done most of the work. She gathered her textbooks and supplies, and then walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Sango rushed up to Kagome in the crowded hallway. "You have your auditions today, don't you? Good luck with it." Together, they walked into the school cafeteria. They sat down at one of the tables, surrounded by their mob of friends. "I heard Inu yasha was called into the principal's office today."

"Suits him," Kagome said nonchalantly. "Anyway, lets not talk about him. Just talking about him makes me lose my appetite."

"Um……… Well, I know something that's going to be worse than talking about him because here he comes."

Kagome turned around hastily, saw him right away, and glared at him. She faced Sango. "Why does he always have to come and bug me?" she muttered. "It's bad enough that he embarrasses me everyday in class! ………and why ME? Of all people?"

"You're easy to annoy?" Sango suggested.

"That was a rhetorical question." Kagome sighed. She poked at her packed lunch, not in the mood to eat.

"Hey, girly," someone called from behind her, somewhat sarcastic.

"I could recognize that disgusting voice anywhere………" Kagome mumbled, definitely not happy. _Back from the principal's office already? _

"What did you say?" Inu yasha asked, plopping down onto the empty chair right next to her.

"I _said_, 'I could recognize that disgusting voice anywhere.'"

"Whatever you say, but other girls don't seem to think that way."

Kikyo and her group of cheerleaders sat a couple tables away, watching him curiously. Just then, a couple of freshmen walked by, glancing at Inu yasha quickly, and then retreating their eyes when he glanced back at them. "Looking good," he called out, checking them out, up and down.

He smirked at Kagome.

Kagome let out a frustrated groan, and then asked rudely, "How do you know nobody's sitting there, anyway? Don't you ever ask before you do anything? Get off and go away!"

"Aww, darling, why are you so mad at me? Is it because of what happened last night?" Inu yasha asked. Making sure that he had created quite a scene, he continued, "Since you couldn't make it over to my house last night, I called over the girl from the day before." He paused dramatically. "It went hot and heavy, but I know you could have done a lot better. You could come over on Friday night, so it wouldn't matter if you were so tired the next morning."

"What the hell are you talking about? You _wish_!! I'd prefer if you stayed at least 5 yards away from me."

Inu yasha looked at her surprised, but recovered quickly. He dropped his voice a bit, but knowing that the whole cafeteria could still here, he said, "Oh, sorry, Kagome. I forgot you told me you didn't want our relationship exposed yet."

"I see that a little visit to the principal's office didn't do you any good," Kagome said, gritting her teeth. She was on the verge of exploding.

Sango, who had been quiet all that time, finally spoke up and stated the obvious. "Inu yasha? I think you just made it worse………"

* * *

_Inu yasha did not ruin my mood. He so did not. _Kagome thought angrily, as she stomped off to her next class. Trying to push the negative thoughts about the creep aside, she tried to calm herself. _Like I said, nobody's going to ruin my mood today. I am going to do well on the auditions._

* * *

Kagome felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. _That's weird. I never get nervous when I audition. _Pushing the door open, Kagome entered the auditorium and rushed up to her three drama friends. "Hey!"

"Hey, Kagome," Ayumi said, recognizing Kagome's voice. She kept her eyes pinned to the packet in front of her. Yuka and Eri both looked nowhere as worried as Ayumi did.

"Kagome!" Yuka cried out, giving her a big hug. "Good luck, although you don't really need any! I really hope you do get the part of Maria. I know you really want it."

Kagome forced herself to smile. "Thanks. I hope I do well." She unzipped her pack and pulled out the script. She had barely glanced at the packet when Hojo appeared. Kagome groaned inwardly. It wasn't like she didn't like him, it was just the fact that she didn't return the feelings he had for her.

"Hi, Kagome."

"Hey," Kagome replied, forcing herself to look at him. She gave him a smile. "Got all your lines down and ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm trying out for Captain von Trapp. Why don't we practice our lines together?"

"Sure."

Half an hour, the drama teacher called, "Higurashi, Kagome." Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo gave her encouraging smiles as she stepped up on stage.

* * *

A/N: Yay!! I finished this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**When Hate Turns into L O V E**

Summary: Kagome hates Inu yasha in real life, but she falls in love with him online. What happens when they actually meet one another?

**A/N: I decided that I didn't want this little competition thing so I changed it. You might want to think about rereading the other chapters because it's a little different now. You'll understand it a lot better if you do, but you don't have to. **

**Chapter 5**

The following morning, Kagome arrived on campus a lot earlier than usual. _The results of the auditions are posted! _According to her friends, Kagome had done well on her auditions. Kagome was satisfied with her performance and was excited to find out which role she received in the play.

As she reached the main office, she noticed that a crowd had formed. She watched as people squeal in delight and as others tear up. Sighing, Kagome held back to wait until the crowd dissipates. She fidgeted with her hands until she heard someone call out, "Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see her best friend. "Sango! What's up?"

"I have interesting info. for you. I've already taken a look at the list," Sango said slyly. "You're officially our new Maria!"

Kagome shrieked and hugged Sango tightly, jumping with joy. "Omigosh! I can't believe it!" She thought of all the fun they were going to have, the fun rehearsals and hilarious mistake they were going to make. She could still remember her past experiences of _Grease_, and how the cast grew closer and closer, day after day.

"Actually, that wasn't so surprising," Sango laughed. Then she shifted, her eyes wide. "Guess who joined the play permanently without having to audition."

"Who?" Kagome asked, perplexed. "You?"

"Uh………nope. I'm not much of an actress."

"Then who?"

"Well……… you won't really like it," Sango said slowly. Seeing Kagome's face drop suddenly, she quickly added, "It's not that bad, though." Kagome stared at her impatiently, waiting for her answer. "It's Inu yasha," she finally said.

"Inu—HIM?!" Kagome sputtered, her excitement fading. "He can't act! He's going to screw up the play! How'd you know?"

"The list over there and rumors. Today's hot topic."

"Why doesn't he have to audition? I mean we all try so hard, and out of the blue, HE gets a part?"

"The principal." Sango shrugged. "Oh and did I forget to mention that he's playing the role of Captain von Trapp?" she said meekly. "More time to spend with your best friend, eh?"

"WHAT?! NO! I swear he's ruining my life! Why is he in this play at the first place anyway?" Kagome exclaimed.

"You know how Inu yasha is; skipping classes and not doing his homework. The principal hates failing people and so he's giving Inu yasha a chance to earn extra credit by making him accept the role of your love interest in the play. You know how he favors the jocks. That's pretty amazing though. You and Inu yasha, leading roles." She chortled, "You could call that fate………"

Kagome eyed her ominously. "It's called bad luck, not fate. I can't believe this. This is probably why he got called into the principal's office, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Now I take back what I said. I wish that never happened." Seeing that the crowd had thinned out in front of the main office's window, Kagome moved up. Sure enough, at the top of the sheet, it said:

_Maria-Kagome Higurashi _

_Captain von Trapp-Inu yasha Takahashi _

Kagome felt her shoulders slump, as she made her way back to Sango. "Life is so not fair."

Sango gave her a smile. "Since when was life ever fair? Anyway, lets look at the positive side, you're Maria! How about we go get some pizza to celebrate? I'll tell your three drama friends and Hojo later on in the day. I think I have history with a couple of them."

"Yeah, okay. I just hope everything's alright with Hojo," Kagome said wincing. "He usually gets the leading roles in the plays. I hope he doesn't feel too bad."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be too bad. He's an understanding person. So, after school?"

Kagome paused. "Um, there's drama. I almost forgot about it."

"Oh, of course. How about if I wait for you guys?"

"Sure. That would be great. It's only going to take about an hour today."

* * *

"Hey, Kagome. Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Kagome smiled as she walked from class to class. Everyone had been congratulating her all morning. She was grateful, until they mentioned Inu yasha. All the girls thought she was lucky, having the opportunity to work with him. But those girls never got enough nerves to talk to him, a chance to find out how he was really like.

Kagome turned her gaze towards her biology class and saw that someone was waiting for her. It was Inu yasha. She groaned inwardly. _Damn. He's going to rub it in my face. _Before Inu yasha could say anything, she blurted out, "You'd better not screw this up for me!"

Inu yasha gave her a mischievous smile and slowly walked up towards her. "Screw what up, wench?"

"The play! You know what I'm talking about! So quit acting so dumb." Students walking by gave her weird looks. Without thinking, Kagome shot them with death glares. They quickly averted their gaze and scurried away. _Oops. A little too harsh, I guess. _

"And why would I do that?"

"How should I know? Probably because you're such a freak? Just don't take all this as a joke."

"Whatever. This is about my grades too, you know?"

Kagome scoffed. "Like they were ever a big concern to you." She shifted her backpack. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to go to." Just as she was about to push the door open, the bell rang. "Thanks to you, I am also late," she said irritably.

"No problem."

Mrs. Kaede glanced up as they entered. "A tardy for Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi."

* * *

"Higurashi."

"Here," Kagome raised her hand. That afternoon, everyone in the drama club sat in a row, waiting for Ms. Watanabe to finish taking role.

"Ito……… Kato……… Nakamura………"

Kagome liked the drama teacher. Ms. Watanabe was fun, full of energy and accepted everyone's opinion. She encouraged her students to share their opinions. Kagome was ready to start today's share of work. The costume designers were going to take measurements of everyone in the cast and start designing the costumes. "I wonder how the costumes will look," Kagome whispered to Eri.

"Gorgeous. You know Saki? She's one of the costume designers. I've seen some of her sketches before and they are beautiful." Eri gave her an excited smile. "I can't wait to begin.

"Takahashi?" Ms. Watanabe glanced around. "Is Inu yasha here today?"

Kagome glanced around as well. _Typical, he's always late. All he cares about is himself. _"Yes, he's here today. I've seen him around. He's probably just late as usual."

Inu yasha made a grand entrance no later as those words came out of Kagome. "Here."

"Inu yasha, please be on time next time. I know you don't really want to be doing this, but do it well for the sake of your grades……… Everyone, meet Inu yasha. He will be joining us for the production of _Reach for Tomorrow. _I'm sure you all know that by now. Why don't you all introduce yourselves to him?"

"I'm Hojo. Nice to meet you," Hojo said politely. They continued the introductions down the row.

Inu yasha looked distracted, Kagome noticed. _Reach for Tomorrow………why does that sound so familiar? _Inu yasha thought. A look of confusion, then exasperation shot through his eyes. Then, before bothering to give it a second thought, he shoved those thoughts aside. "Okay, so lets get started," he said in a bored tone. "I don't have all day."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are so disrespectful."

She listened intently as their drama teacher gave instructions. The whole cast followed Saki and Tanya to take their measurements. "Be sure you start studying your lines as you wait," Ms. Watanabe reminded.

Saki grabbed a couple measuring devices off the table. "Kagome, why don't I take your measurements first?" Without waiting for an answer, she started measuring her waist, outseam, inseam, arm, bust, etc.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka hovered over Tanya's shoulder as she recorded the measurements. "Wow, Kagome, you are so thin. Your waist is only 23 inches." Ayumi said, enviously.

"What are you talking about? You're very skinny yourself." Kagome laughed. She'd been slender all her life. She never had to worry about gaining weight and going on diets. Those factors had always been the least of her problems.

"I guess……….but still. You have that 'model' figure."

"You have nothing to worry about," Kagome said, reassuringly. Ayumi really was pretty herself, with her delicate face and long lashes. All the guys loved the way her wavy hair bounced when she became excited. She had nothing to be envious of.

Kagome stepped away and waited for the three girls to finish. "Anyway, you guys are each one of the von Trapp daughters, right? Let's practice Scene 2 once we finish this thing, the part when I meet you guys."

For the rest of the hour, everyone studied their lines and finished taking their measurements.

"By this Wednesday, I want the Scene 1 cast to have their lines fully memorized. It shouldn't be too bad, considering it's pretty short," Ms. Watanabe added, as everyone filed out the auditorium door.

**A/N: Sorry this took forever. I just want all of you to know that I really appreciate all the reviews! Thanks so much!**


End file.
